


The Princess and The Pauper

by jagaimos



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagaimos/pseuds/jagaimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an imperial princess, she was forced to be under protection at any given time of the day. Though, it seemed her step mother believed she wasn't protected enough, which ultimately led to her buying a slave for the very first time. </p><p>He resembled an acquaintance of hers, and even shared the same name, but this Alibaba had a very different past that the prince version she knew as her first friend.</p><p>As he swore his life to protect his new mistress, she found that she could do nothing other than befriend him, and so she did. </p><p>And possibly fell in love with him as time gradually went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your Highness, I am quite positive that I am in no need of a personal guard. These palace walls have done much to protect me over my years."

"Oh, but dear Kougyoku, who knows when an attack may come one day? It's best to be safe, rather than to regret your lack therefore of in the future, yes?"

"..I do suppose you're right."

"And luckily for you, I've heard rumors in the town that a slave market is coming soon. Perhaps you could find a suitable guard there."

"A-A slave?!"

* * *

 

Following her step-mother's "advice", she was forced to go to the slave market with a royal attendant. 

The entire situation was nothing strange; most royal families owned a large number of slaves used for various purposes. 

"Princess, your face is quite sullen."

"Well I'm quite positive that I am in no need of a guard..."

But the attendant offered no such solace; they weren't meant for that sort of thing, anyways. And so Kougyoku found herself alone again, without anyone to call her friend.

When she arrived, there were men eyeing the women with carnal desires, noblemen seeking a robust slave for fieldwork, and various slave traders setting up their slaves for auction.

How disgusting.

Looking through the slaves, as she looked for a suitable guard, most of whom she saw were quite scrawny and unfit. She almost felt compelled to just buy a whole family to free them, but that would not pass under her Majesty's eyes.

Suddenly a crown of blonde hair caught her eyes. Looking at his corresponding face, what she found was surprising.

His amber eyes were practically burning. He had a strong build, but what Kougyoku liked the most was the fact that he did not give up. He was convinced that the fight was not over.

"Excuse me?"

A slave trader came by to listen to her request. 

"You want him?" She nodded. "Listen, darling, he's one of the highest in demand. He's a killer in the Colosseum; his fighting skills are insane. There are many people who would pay good money for a slave like him."

"Say all you would like to dissuade me from choosing him, but my decision is final. I shall pay the price you name."

And so she traded over money as the blond boy was viciously thrown out of the cage and in front of his feet.

"Hey, kid, this is your new mistress. Now get your pathetic ass outta here."

Sending a glare towards the older man, he scurried away as she turned back to face him.

"What is your name?"

He didn't reply; he continued to stare at the ground. 

"Well if you've no intention of speaking, please rise, instead. This place does not agree with me in any size, shape, or form." She made a face, waiting for the boy to get up.

"Alibaba."

"Eh?" She looked surprised, blinking at the one who rose in front of her, towering, in her presence.

"My name is Alibaba."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your name is Alibaba?"

"Yes.. Mistress."

The title seemed strained, as if he were holding back some kind of unspoken anger. She didn’t blame him, though. From the looks of it, he was probably traded countless amounts of times due to his strong build. And the stories of his enslavement were probably best left untold

"Well, Alibaba, you are my new guard. Though I suppose you’ve no choice but to listen to me, I shall be in your care."

Motioning him to stand up, they continued onwards, walking towards the caravan that was left on the outskirts of the market.

While checking the surroundings, she made sure it was clear before weapon equipping. Faintly hearing a startled shock from the slave, she brought her sword down onto the chains around his feet, the clank of the broken metal ringing against the ground. She followed with the chains on his wrist and the stunned expression on his face was priceless.

"You can protect yerself just fine, miss."

"I agree, though the Empress’ orders are law."

Climbing onto the caravan, he stood awkwardly with his freed hands. A normal slave would have bolted, but he chose to remain. Fear? After seeing the extent of her powers, it was a plausible idea. But more so because he thought she was different. From the moment she asked for his name, Alibaba knew that she had a different heart, different intentions. He wasn't going to call her weak hearted, but it definitely seemed so.

"Mistress, am I to walk?"

”..Why would you need to do such a thing? You’re allowed to ride in the caravan, Alibaba.”

It was weird when she addressed him by name.

“A slave is never supposed to-“

"But I specifically called you my guard. If you’d like then I shall put it in this way: Alibaba you are hereby ordered to accompany me wherever I am issued to go."

Grumbling, he awkwardly climbed inside, staying as far away as possible. She looked weak, but she knew how to assert authority when needed. Palace brats were always so stubborn with getting their way.

It was awkward.

She stayed still, her posture straight, while he was hunched over as he normally sat. After a while, though, she turned to him with a bright smile.

"Alibaba, you’ve no need to be so stiff.."

"Please don’t get any closer, mistress.."

"Eh? But I’m allowed to do as I please."

> _Talk about stubborn..._

"This sort of behavior is unfit for a slave and his master—"

She was nearly on top of his lap while she continued teasing. It made him uncomfortable in numerous ways. Sure he was accustomed to women throwing themselves at his feet, but even so, he felt no attraction to them. But she was his master. She was supposed to exploit him, well she was allowed to, anyways.  

But much to his joy, the caravan stopped and he nearly bolted out of it, remembering hastily that he needed to wait for his mistress. 

"Princess, we are pleased to see you returned safely."

"Please continue to keep the palace in your care. If you’ll excuse us.."

She bowed and they opened the door for her; he followed, a bit awestruck at how nice the actual palace looked. Grand was hardly a beginning to describe it.

When she entered into her corridors (there was a lot of walking), she opened the door for her guard, leading to a fairly simple room furnished with a single bed, drawer, and desk.

"There are blankets on the bed; please make yourself comfortable. My room is directly to the right of this. If you find yourself in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask any royal servants."

> _How can I accept something so gracious as this?_

For his whole life, he slept on cold stone floors, without a morsel of comfort and now he was even presented with a bed. **A bed**!

"Mistress, this is.. I cannot take this space for myself."

"Would you rather sleep on the floor of my room?"

"Th-That is even worse!"

And so the matter was averted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your first task is to take a bath. Even if you are just a mere guard, you’re required to stay in constant awareness of your hygiene."

"….What’s a bath?" Normally most of the prison guards would just pour some cold water on them to "wash them".

Sighing, she called for him to wait inside his room as she disppeared into her own. Minutes later she came out, changed into clothes more suitable for working (though she hardly ever did any).

"Please follow me."

And he did so, confused as to why he needed to stay clean. Were they just prejudice against his filth? He knew that royal folk were stuck up but looking down on someone because they couldn't wash was a bit  _too_ much.

She commanded him to undress and enter the bath, and he did. Literally, without any warning.

"P-Please give me a warning before you just take your clothes off, Alibaba!"

What was the big deal? He’d been naked plenty of times. What was the problem?

She handed him a towel, red faced and flushed, and tied it around his hips and pushed him into the steaming baths.

"Er, Mistress, shodn’t you take off yer clothes too?"

"T-That.. I will not be doing so!"

> _Weird._

Taking a basin, she motioned him to sit on a small stool next to the bath, and poured water over his head

"What the he—" But was shut up again by another downpour of water.

She explained to him the purpose of soap and how to wash his hair with it, but he seemed miserable. Running her delicate fingers through his hair, she rubbed his scalp until she deemed it to be clean.

Even with a warning to close his eyes, he refused to listen and screeched in pain once the soap stung his eyes.

"I told you to close your eyes!"

"What the fuck is in my eye?!"

She dumped more water over him, pushing his hair back after she was done with his hair. Afterwards she moved onto washing the body, bringing in a weird scraping sort of tool that was supposed to clean his arms and legs from sweat. She ended with washing his face delicately with soap and water.

"I presume you can do the rest by yourself, yes? The maids can help you if you have trouble. You also may want to soak in the actual bath; they also relieve a lot of muscle tension." She smiled, brushing hair out of her own face. "Please take your time, Alibaba chan."

> _Chan—?!_

Well, it wasn't every day you get to relax in such a warm place. 

Taking his towel off, he sank into the bath, the hot water immediately relieving the tension in his shoulders. Oh, this was something he could get used to.

But he didn't even realize he fell asleep three minutes after he had stepped in.


End file.
